TrevorXChubbyReader: Your Hot!
by wolfprincess94
Summary: Reader has a little extra lovin' in the oven, Trevor wants to help boost her confidence and self-esteem.


Lean thighs, smooth hips, flat tummy, everything you didn't have. you were used to being made fun of, people had called you piggy since you were little. Needless to say, you were sensitive about it, the words rolled off you after a while though, but it still hurt. You did prove the bullies wrong with one thing though; you got a boyfriend. If you could call a meth-addicted psychopath a boyfriend. Trevor didn't seem to mind your extra lovin' in the oven, but you would still shrink away a bit whenever he would try to touch you, or snuggle your waist. Whenever you would question him about it, he would simply say that every bit of you was, in his exact words: "fucking sweet", and you didn't have anything to worry about. You were half convinced.

He had a tendency to spoil you, treating you like a queen, that usually meant buying you clothes with his money from drug pilfering... which you hated trying on. It always depressed you when you couldn't pull that cute pair of jeans over your butt, or when you spilled out of a pretty dress. Your laying in bed one late morning, watching TV when you hear Trevor's voice blare through the whole house. "Babe! Get your sweet ass in here right now! I need ya'!" You grump slightly, rolling your eyes as you slowly untangle yourself from the blankets, getting up and walking to where Trevor's voice is coming from.

He soon comes into your view, along with Michael, and you quickly readjust your baggy lazy-day shirt, it was 4 times to big on purpose, in a vain attempt to swallow you and cover your pudge. "What is it now Trev?" You ask as you walk up to the two men, Trevor immediately opens his arms and snaps them around you like a Venus flytrap, hips pressed closer to yours than necessary. "Trev... can't... breath..." You choke out the words as he releases you, giving your ass a friendly squeeze on pulling away from you. "I got you some presents sweetness, and I know your gonna like em'!" Michael sits down in a chair, looking grossed out and bored at the same time, you ignore him and keep your eyes trained on Trevor.

"Is it more clothes?" You ask as Trevor's grin gets bigger. "Yep, I want you to put on a little fashion show for me, let uncle T see what ya got." He licks his lips and you swear you hear Michael gag. "You know I hate trying on clothes, Trev... It makes me depressed than I eat, than I get depressed about that, it's a vicious cycle!" You turn around making for the comfort of your and Trevor's bed, but he grabs you, pulling you back by your wrist surprisingly gently, for him anyway. "I put quite a bit of work and money into these outfits, babe. Just trust me ok?" His brown eyes are big and sad looking, like a dopey puppy dog and you go limp in his hold. "Fine..."

His eyes light up as he goes over to the couch, picking up several clothing bags, coming back and depositing them in your arms, and then turning you towards the bedroom, giving you yet another squeeze, you guessed this one was supposed to be encouraging. "Go get em' babe!" You walk back to the bedroom, hearing Michael whisper a "good lord..." before getting out of earshot. You lay the clothing bags on the bed, pulling back and staring at them like their gonna spit acid on you. You sigh and pull your lazy-day shirt over your head, throwing it onto the bed, you open up the first clothes bag, finding a flowly summer top in your favorite color and bedazzled jeans. "What is Trevor trying to accomplish?..." You take the top and pull it over your head, and then grab the jeans. "Oh boy..." You inhale slowly than exhale, undoing the jeans and stepping into them, pulling them... up over your ass?! You look down at them, incredulous. "Well, I bet you won't button!" The clothing article proves you wrong once again, buttoning and zipping with ease.

You smile and laugh slightly, going into the bathroom to look at yourself in the mirror. The clothes fit you, and flattered you. you weren't hanging out anywhere or bulging. You walk back out to where Trevor and Michael are sitting, they had opened up beers and are casually drinking them, Trevor looks up after a moment and sees you, his eyes go wide. "Babe... You look fucking amazing!" Michael looks you up and down as well. "You do look pretty good." You rub the back of your neck, feeling red warmth spread over your face like some vicious rash. "Go try the other ones on!" Trevor smiles and you do as well, feeling slightly invigorated at this wonderful little piece of luck, you rush back to the bedroom, tearing off the top and jeans you pick up the next bag.

Opening it, you're surprised to find yet another gorgeous top and a knee-length, denim skirt with butterfly-shaped pockets. "Trev, you're amazing!" You whisper before putting the top and skirt on, they fit perfectly, like a second skin. You look at yourself in the mirror again before stepping out for Trev and Michael to see you. "Yes, yes! Fucking great, babe! How do ya' feel?" Trev asks you, you strike a pose, hands on your hips. "A-maz-ing! Where did you get these clothes, Trev? Did some angels make them or something?" You can see a tiny smile on Michael's face before Trevor shoos you away. "Don't you worry about that, babe. You still have two more outfits left!" You listen to him, once again returning to the bedroom. You remove the clothes you're wearing and open up the next bag, and you gasp. It's an absolutely breathtaking satin dress, with a scoop-style neck and a slit up the side of the leg, it must be at least 500 dollars if not more.

You carefully put it on and twirl around in it once, before slinking around the corner, letting the two men get an eyeful of leg before bringing the rest of your body around for them to ogle. Michael's eyes widen and Trevor's mouth falls open, his tongue nearly lolling out. "Holy hell..." Michael actually said that. Trevor is pretty much speechless at this point. "How do I look?" You flutter your eyelashes at Trev, and he coughs, clearing his throat as he stutters, trying to come up with the right words. "You said I still had one more outfit right? I'm gonna go try it on now." You start to turn to leave, before Trevor interrupts you. "Yeah, sugar tits, that last one? It's a present for Uncle T, hehe. If you know what I'm saying..." He turns to Michael who is still staring at your half exposed chest. "Stop starin' and get out, man! She's mine!" That last word held several different emotions, most notably pride and greed. Michael puts his hands up, before grabbing his beer and leaving, none too quickly. Trevor turns back to you, licking his lips, his hips practically gyrating already. "Go put the last one on, baby." You feel kinda shy and nervous again, it had to be something sexual and revealing for Trev to make Michael leave like that. "I don't like the look your crotch is giving me, Trev... What is the last outfit?" You ask as you cross your arms over your chest, trying to cover yourself and make your body as tiny as possible.

"Just a little lingerie, it's really not that bad! C'mon! Do it for Uncle T, huh? Please?" You fall for the puppy eyes again and sigh walking back to the bedroom, your pep from earlier gone and replaced by your self-conscious shyness. You gently remove the dress and open the last bag. "Oh god..." It was a lacy black teddy with a small matching bra-and-panty set in your favorite color to go under it. You can feel your hands getting sweaty, as you pull the revealing "clothes" and you use that term lightly, on. The bra and panties cup your curves tightly, but not to the point of discomfort, it emphasizes them, just right you have to admit. You don't bother to look at yourself in the mirror this time, cause you know it would just be a hit in the self-conscious part of you. You slowly walk around the corner, Trevor was sitting down, hands clasped together, focused on you and only you. He stands up immediately, eyes scanning your body like an x-ray, a filthy, filthy x-ray. "Trevor, I really don't feel comfortable like this..." You reach across your chest, left hand clasping onto your right arm, feet turning inwards as you began to feel shy. "I'm tired of your bullshit, babe! You are -THE- sexiest thing I have ever seen in my entire fucking life! You're..." You adjust yourself, one hip jutting out and Trevor's eyes quickly catch it and follow the movement, you swear you can see drool running down his chin. "Fucking juicy..." He at this point rushes you, wrapping his arms around you as he kisses you wildly, hands squeezing your ass.

You moan into his mouth, your own hands coming up to rub and scratch at his shoulders, he growls against you, pulling away from you for a minute. "You had better get that stuff off right now if you wanna keep it..." You just stare at him for a minute, blushing hotly. "Now!" quickly take off the teddy and the bra, Trevor gets impatient, grabbing you before you can slide the panties down your legs. "Trev, I'm not done undressing!" He smacks your ass once, roughly and you gasp. "Don't care. Rough, hard fucking. Now." You just roll your eyes smiling as he carries you off to the bedroom. Maybe it wasn't so bad being a bit on the chubby side.


End file.
